


Delivery

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Honestly, Darcy blamed Jane for this. Jane had gone to some kind of conference somewhere and come back with a cold, which she’d happily passed on to Darcy. Of course, it wasn’t exactly Jane’s fault that Darcy was out here in the middle of suburbia with a trunk full of groceries and styrofoam boxes of Chinese sitting in the passenger seat.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035660
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> December 4's prompt is winter sniffles.

Darcy was understandably disgruntled when she pulled up outside the modest rancher tucked away in anonymous suburbia. She turned the engine off and stared balefully at the garage door in the dim glow from the Christmas lights, but only for a second before she had to grab for the tissue to blow her nose.

Honestly, she blamed Jane for this. Jane had gone to some kind of conference somewhere and come back with a cold, which she’d happily passed on to Darcy. Of course, it wasn’t exactly Jane’s fault that Darcy was out here in the middle of suburbia with a trunk full of groceries and styrofoam boxes of Chinese sitting in the passenger seat.

With a sigh, she picked up her phone from the little nook below the dash and called a number she’d long since memorized.

It rang twice before a gravelly voice said, “Yeah?”

“I’m outside,” she replied.

There was a slight hesitation before, “You sound like shit.” And he sounded amused as fuck.

Darcy was not in the fucking mood. “So help me, I will drive out of here and you can forage for dandelions in the backyard or something.”

She was saved from anything else when the front door opened, and she quickly hung up the phone. The release for the trunk sat just beside the steering wheel, and she hit that before slumping in her seat. She was almost done. Then she could go home and get some sleep.

The dark-haired man walking toward her little sedan wore a sympathetic expression on his face. Instead of heading for the trunk, he came around to her side and opened the door. “Still not feeling good?”

“Yeah.” She’d warn him off, but they were all fairly sure his enhanced genetics made him incapable of getting sick. He didn’t remember ever getting sick, and Brock had said there was nothing in Bucky’s file about him being down with anything.

He reached in to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “Let us bring all this in, and then I’ll make you some soup.” The earnest concern in Bucky’s expression banished any lingering irritation she had with Brock.

With another sigh, she nodded. She got out as he went to the open trunk, clutching her coat closed around her in deference to the winter chill.

Brock emerged from the house, shutting the door behind him. His hands were stuffed deep in his pockets as he came to the passenger side. “Go on inside, babe,” he told her before opening the door.

They seemed to have it well in hand, and she wanted to be in out of the cold, so she slipped around the front of the vehicle and headed inside. It was warm, the flames in the natural gas fireplace inviting as she took her shoes off. The coat went on a hook beside the door, and she continued into the living room to curl up on the couch under the brightly-colored afghan she’d put there not too long ago.

It only took a couple trips for them to bring everything in, by which time Darcy had become one with the couch. Seriously, she was never getting up, ever.

She heard them in the kitchen, moving around and putting stuff away, talking in low voices. She paid it no attention until the sound of her name pricked at her ears. “What was that?” she called.

“When was the last time you took anything?” Brock called back.

“Yesterday.” She toyed with the crochet stitches in the afghan. “I have the symptoms for a reason. My body is trying to get rid of this shit.”

“Right…” He appeared in the doorway that led into the dining room. “But you also need sleep. I’m pretty fucking sure you didn’t get a whole lot last night, did you?”

She refused to answer, her eyes instead on the blanket in front of her. It was hard to be grumpy with him when he was right, but she was sure going to try.

He disappeared for a moment, then came back into the room with a steaming mug. He set it on the low side table beside her. “Hold out your hand.” She obligingly held out her hand, and he placed a couple of translucent capsules in it. “Take those.” His arms folded across his chest, which was always a nice sight, but he looked suspiciously like he’d stand over her until she took them.

She tipped them into her mouth and chased them down with coffee doctored just the way she liked it. “You’re not so bad sometimes, you know?”

A smirk curled his lips. “I know. And hey, if you feel up to it later, we’ll see if orgasms help.”

She rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help but smile. “I don’t want to make you sick.”

“I’ve got some ideas on how to get around that. Plus…” He stepped back out of the way as Bucky came into the room. “Barnes can’t get sick.”

“We’ve talked about volunteering other people for sexual favors,” Darcy chided, her eyes fixed on the bowl in Bucky’s hands.

“Trust me, doll, I don’t mind.” There was a gleam of what Darcy had come to call the old Bucky in his eyes, though she’d never met him before he’d gone through the whole Hydra bullshit. She was just glad Brock was able to get him out when he had - they all were. For a moment he looked more self-assured, more confident. He knelt in front of her and set the bowl carefully on the arm of the couch. “Chicken noodle, lots of garlic.”

“You’re the best.” She turned her face up for him to kiss her cheek. The softness of his lips was surrounded by the prickle of his stubble, and she loved it.

They both left again, only to return with their own food. Bucky sat beside her, Brock on his other side. She had to admit she did feel better by the time she finished eating, though whether that was the delicious soup or the drugs was up for debate. Probably both. She nestled into Bucky’s side, and he wrapped his arm around her to hold her close.

Brock looked up from his phone. “You’re staying the night, right? It’s supposed to get icy.”

Her eyebrows went up, her tongue pushing into her cheek. “You telling me what to do?”

His smile got downright dangerous. “You love it when I tell you what to do,” he practically purred.

Heat flooded into her cheeks, and she buried her face in Bucky’s chest. Yeah, she’d walked right into that one. “I don’t know that I can. They’re starting to get suspicious that I spend so much time away.”

Bucky tipped her chin up with his finger, the metal slightly cool against her skin. “Please stay,” he said softly.

She found herself nodding before she really had a chance to think about it.

“Fuck you,” Brock said amiably. “All you have to do is give her those big puppy dog eyes and speak real low, and she goes along with whatever you say. I have to tie her up and make her beg first.”

“Yeah, and if you didn’t enjoy it so much…” Darcy shook her head. The others were starting to wonder at how much time she spent away, and it would probably especially be suspicious when she was sick. But as she snuggled into Bucky’s side again, she found she was having a hard time caring.


End file.
